Together forever, a Lily and James fanfic
by Moreta Reborn
Summary: DONE. DO NOT READ.
1. Introduction

Together forever

Together forever

A/N: My first fanfic. Lily POV may change.

Aya, my best friend, smiled at me. I rolled over. "Ah. Expecting twins isn't the best thing when you have a hyperactive best friend trying to cajole me to tell my boyfriend that –"

"That what?" James came in.

"Nothing." Aya and I replied.

"Listen, I heard you. I'm sorry I got you pregnant."

"Sure!" I said, on my feet in an instant. I remembered on the night of our graduation from Hogwarts, James and I had made love.

"You idiot." I said sternly to myself.

James turned red suddenly. "Ah. Since I got you pregnant, I'd like to propose."

Aya started clapping. I flushed.

"Well, I guess so…" I muttered shamefacedly.

"So when's the wedding?" Aya asked.

James smiled. "It's booked for next month. You'd better start planning Lily flower."

I made a face at him and got up for breakfast.


	2. Surprises and babies

So…we ate breakfast.

OK, so if you're wondering who Aya is, she's my best friend.

We met on the Hogwarts train. She's Indian (the real kind, not American Indian) and adopted. She has one sister, named Aura.

I hate wedding planning. If you've ever done it, then you know how tough it is. Guest lists, bridesmaid dresses…You get the point.

So if you're wondering how I got pregnant at age seventeen, James and I were fooling around on graduation night, and we went all the way. You get the point.

I'm expecting twin girls, and they're due May 1978. James and I, with Sirius's help, named them Adrianna Lily (after James's mum and me) and Andrea Rowena.

James apologized, thank God.

The doorbell rang. Sirius came in, and identified himself.

Aya went pink. I don't know why.

James grinned. "What's up Padfoot?"

Sirius smiled back. "Well, I heard Aya was here, so I wanted to ask her a question."

"What's that?" Aya asked tentatively.

"Umm, well, James already asked Lily…"

"Marry me? Of course!"

"Will you really?"

"Of course!"

We all broke into applause.

Their wedding was set precisely three months after ours.

Our wedding was a quiet affair, with only close friends and family.

So was theirs.

It was one month until the twins were due. I suddenly felt a stabbing pain in my abdomen.

"JAMES!" I hollered.

"What?" he asked.

"They're coming. Get me to St. Mungo's now."

The birth was an exhausting 36 hours, but I had two healthy, if rather small, girls.

The elder, Adrianna, had red hair and green eyes.

The younger, Andrea, had red hair and James's dad's eyes, which were a sort of violet/sapphire/emerald with flecks of gold.

We were happy with our newborn twins.


	3. Chapter 3

Aya seemed to know there was something special about them immediately. I asked her what it was, and she would not answer. Biting her lip, she sank into one of her moods.

I gave up.

James stopped me one day. He asked if and when we could have another child.

"Let's wait a couple of years James." I said. He agreed.

Aya told us she was married and expecting when the twins were three months old. It was a girl, due in February. Her name was to be Elizabeth Michaela, with my middle name, and named after Queen Elizabeth I.

When the twins were nine months old, Aya started labor.

"Sirius!" she called. "Get me to the hospital!"

Sirius didn't answer. Aya started screaming.

30 minutes passed. Where were Sirius and James?


	4. Elizabeth Michaela Black

I panicked. James and Sirius were at the Ministry, and why the -- did Aya have to start labor?

"OK, A, don't panic." I said to my gasping friend. "I guess I'll take you to the hospital myself. Hold on…"

Aya was in no state for Apparition. I caught a taxi to the hospital.

She was quickly taken, sweating now, to the labor and delivery area. I went in with her. It wasn't going well, the nurse said. Was it Miss Black's first birth? To be expected then.

Some hours later, she caught at my hand, gasping. "Sirius…"

"Not Sirius, Lily. Lil."

"Where's Sirius?"

"Auror office." I muttered.

"Mrs. Potter? Your husband is here, and so is Miss Black's." There was something that boded ill in her tone.

I asked, "Are-are they are all right?"

"Your husband- Mr. Black will attend to Miss Black. I think you should come see your husband."

There was a gash in James's scalp. He was pale, and a trickle of drying blood ran down his face.

"Oh. My. God." was all I could manage. "Will he be all right?"

"It's nothing serious, won't even leave a scar. We'll clean him up, he'll rest, and then you're good to go-unless you want to stay with Mr. and Ms. Black?" The nurse's voice was questioning."

"I-I'll stay." I sat down. James was dutifully cleaned up, and he woke up.

The baby was a girl, Elizabeth Michaela Black. "After you, Lily. And Aya and I would like to name you and James as godparents-if you'll accept."

We grinned. "Of course!"


	5. How do you tell about pregnancy?

Elizabeth, or Liz, looked exactly like Aya except for Sirius's steel gray eyes, which created an unusual effect.

"She'll be teased when she gets older," Aya worried. She'd been the subject of some teasing herself, as her puberty had come rather late compared to the other girls her age, and she was still sensitive.

"I'll make sure she won't." Sirius reassured her.

The twins and little Liz took to each other immediately; each would cry when the other left, and they had such a fun time, laughing in that adorable way babies less than one and three-quarters do, and Liz first smiled around the twins.

The twins…there was something odd about the twins. Every once in a while their eyes would flare gold for Andrea, silver for Adrianna. Adrianna enjoyed baths a little too much…When I left her alone for a moment, with the water not too hot or cold, I would find her _drawing the water_ _up to her hand._

"Relax!" James' mum said in her crisp manner. "It's probably just a sign of early magic." Aya happened to be in the room, and Adrianna Senior (Adrianna was named after her grandmother) glanced significantly at Aya, who looked rather surprised.

"But, Mrs. Potter, I thought…"

"Shush! We can discuss it later, Miss…Black, I should call you now. We can discuss this later, Miss Black."

Andrea, meanwhile, was doing the same thing with _dirt._ Dirt sticks to your hands, but it doesn't come up in a stream like that. I knew there was something magical about my daughters.

What I didn't know, about my daughters, about my mother in law, about my best friend, would hurt our family almost beyond repair in the years to come.

When the Twins Were One Year and Ten Months (February 1980)

How do you explain pregnancy to girls who aren't even two? I was pregnant with a boy, due in July. We had decided to name him Harry James Potter.

"Mummy, you're bumpy." Adrianna announced.

I sighed. "Yes dear, I am. It's because I'm having a baby."

"What be baby, Mummy?"

"A baby is little, like Liz, but even littler. A… little bigger than Jane." Jane was a baby doll that Adrianna had started dragging around.

"Really, Mummy? Jane isn't 'live. Liz is 'live."

I sighed. "Like Liz, alive, but as small as Jane. Also, the baby is a boy."

"Why boy, Mummy? I want girl! Girl! GIRL!" the aggravating child screamed. "Change it to girl RIGHT NOW Mummy! NOW NOW NOW!"

James came in. "What's all the fuss?"

"Adrianna wants a little sister. Could you explain to her that you can't change a baby's gender?"

"How?"

"Don't ask me."

A/N: sorry for no updates! Internet being watched!


	6. Prophecy

Starts to turn AU

AU. Don't like, then don't read.

"Lily, come here." James said slowly and carefully.

I ran in fearing the worst. "What?"

"Do you believe in prophecies?"

"Prophecies? No, why?" I asked carefully.

"Read this." James pushed a note at me.

"There is a prophecy about your daughters, and another about your unborn son. Please come to my office immediately. Albus."

I sat down hard. I couldn't believe it.

When the kids, James, and I got to Albus' office, I was still in a daze. Mrs. Potter, Sirius, Aya, and the Order were there.

"Here is the prophecy about your twin daughters…" Albus said carefully. He stirred a Pensieve.

_"BORN AS THE SPRING COMES INTO BEING…SUN AND MOON, TO EITHER DESTROY OR CREATE A WORLD…BORN TO PARENTS WHO HAVE DEFIED A DARK LORD THRICE…ONE IS A NAMESAKE OF HER GRANDMOTHER…SHE WILL WIELD THE ULTIMATE POWER"_

The voice died away. I sat in shocked silence. The assembled crowd was looking at James and me, waiting for our reactions.

"H…how do you know this is about Anna and Andrea?" James asked finally.

"Born in April, for one thing. Look at their eyes—sun and moon. You and Lily have defied You-Know-Who thrice. Adrianna's named after her grandmother. It all adds up." Remus said quietly.

"Wield the ultimate power?" My voice sounded strange, detached, another's voice.

Aya took out a simple crystal orb from under her shirt. Mrs. Potter started in surprise. "You have it? I've been searching for it for I forgot how many years."

"This," Aya said as if she hadn't heard Mrs. Potter, "is the 'ultimate power' talked about in the prophecy. It controls water, fire, earth and air. With it, as the prophecy also said, you can either destroy or create a world, if you know how to use it properly."

"Show me," I challenged my friend.

She murmured something in a singing, rushing language that sounded like running water, and a jet of flame abruptly shot out of it, formed a corkscrew, and dissipated.

_Not bad…haven't done fire in a while._ Gold letters appeared on the surface of the orb. _And it's very rude to stare, you know, so you might as well stop. It's very embarrassing._

"Heart, don't be cheeky." Aya muttered, looking down.

"The next prophecy," Albus said, "is about a future daughter. She will destroy—or save—everything that has ever existed, or will ever exist."

The floor rushed up abruptly, and everything turned black. 


	7. CONCLUSION FINALLY

Conclusion to Together forever

Conclusion to Together forever

Nobody reviews this, so I'm just concluding it.

Lily and James survive and go into hiding under the false names of Laura and John Newman. They have two daughters, Renatha Elaine and Caroline Aya, and a son, Daniel Sirius.

Aya and James' dad die instead of Lily and James using polyjuice potion.

It turns out that Adrianna, Andrea, and Renatha have powers over air, fire, earth, and water. They use these well, to protect the earth from beings who want to take over the elements.

Adrianna and Andrea meet Arissa Lessa Kerstein in school, and they have later adventures.

I 'm just keeping this for the memories.

Nobody will probably read this.


End file.
